Killed In a Memory
by Wayward-Daughter-at-221B
Summary: When the Winchesters go on a case they meet Ve. As the boys start to dig further into the case they realize she isn't an ordinary girl. Au that loosely follows the series.


**Hey! This is my first Supernatural story, hope you enjoy!**

**This plot loosely follows the plot and takes place mid season 1. **

I woke up to the alarm clock ringing. Annoyed I spun and hit the sleep button moaning.

"Hey Damon," I turned to wake up my fiancé but only hit the mattress. I rubbed my eyes, swinging my legs over the side and groggily walking into the kitchen. A cold coffee was sitting on the island. I opened the fridge grabbing orange juice and pouring it into a glass. I fell into a chair, a drop of juice spilling out onto the table.

"Hey Baby we have to go soon," Our friends and us are going camping and the sight is 4 hours from here and we have to pick them up. I pulled my hair into a bun and stared at the clock. It was 7:05, we have to be out of the house by 8. "Damon?" Silence was my reply. I walked up the stairs to the bathroom where I thought he was taking a shower. I pressed my ear to the door where nothing but silence followed. I knocked once, the two more times. "Hey Baby you in there?" I wiggled open the shut door.

A smell hit my face and I took a step back. I let a scream escape my lips at the sight. Who I thought was Damon lay in the bath tub of blood. It looked like he had been there for what seemed like days. His skin had turned a greenish color with tints of blue. Most of his hair had fallen out and now lay on the sticky pile of blood that clung to his rotten skin.

My lower lip trembled but I couldn't pull myself to cry, the sight to traumatizing. My hands shook as I walked over to him. Bugs attacked him and I flinched, falling back into sticky red blood.

I screamed again and crawled out trying to grab the phone as it slipped out of my hands. I quickly dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 What's your emergency?" The person blankly said.

"My-My Fiancé" I stuttered.

"What happened, Ma'm is he Ok?"

"No," I took a breath, calming myself, "He's dead," The words triggered me and tears instantly followed.

"What's your address?" She asked as if the words didn't change her.

"He's Dead," I repeated quietly to myself, curling into the wall.

"Please Ma'm I need you to cooperate, your address?"

"Uh, 200 Maple Street, Glen Dale," Was all I said, her next words felt distant and I didn't understand them.

My head thumped and I couldn't breath.

The next few minutes were in a rush. I heard the sirens outside and knocks came from below. I rushed and swung it open. People pushed to walk past me and I instructed where his body was.

Caroline and Matt. Those names popped in my head as I looked at the clock. 7:45, still 15 minutes before I had to pick them up. Another women fought to get in and wrapped a blanket around me, taking my outside to my bench. She started reading me something but I couldn't hear her through my heart beat.

"Venetia," My full name brought me back.

"Ve," I simply said, "Call me Ve."

"Ok, Ve," She struggled calling me this name, "When did you find the body?" She asked.

''We were supposed to take our friends camping and I set an alarm for 7 this morning. When I went to wake him up he wasn't there-" I was cut off by two men around my age holding up badges to the women.

"We have this," They said and brushed the lady cop off.

"I'm agent Burnham and this is Agent Howell" The shorter one said as he nodded to his partner.

"You must be Venetia," Agent Howell said.

"Ve," I quietly added.

"Ve?" Agent Burnham said with a questionable look. I replied with a nod.

"Ve do you mind telling me about the week before, any weird cold spots smells noises?" He asked with a small smile.

"No," I crunched my nose at the weird question, then I remembered, "Well, when I found his body," A chill fell through my body, "The smell was like his corpse was there for at least a week, maybe more." They looked at each other then back to me.

"Any smell of sulfur?" They asked together.

"I don't know, I was taken back by the smell of a rotting corpse."

"Can we go see him?" Agent Howell smiled.

"If I can come," I looked to both of them who had questioning looks.

"Why?" Was Burnham's only response. Howell glared.

"Because," I didn't want to tell them that I didn't trust them and that I noticed their fake badges.

"We can't stop you," Howell shrugged as he waved me on.

"Yes we can, dude!" Burnham stopped me from moving and I bent up to his ear.

"Agent Burnham, I am not dumb, my father was a freaking navy seal, my mother a CIA agent, I know you aren't real," I paused hearing a hitch in his breath, "Please don't feed me your bullshit and expect me to listen, I trust you enough to not blow your cover, but if you ever treat me like I am below you I will slit your throat." I backed up, walking past him, a slight smirk on my face.

"She's coming," 'Burnham' mumbled. I led into my small house and they flashed their false badges. As I led to the room they mumbled behind me.

"We're here," I didn't peak my head in just waved my hands for them to walk in. A man was in their but walked out. I leaned against the door.

Damon sat their, his eyes filled with emptiness staring into no where. As I examined the scene I had witnessed earlier I noticed a significant difference. He was no longer in a pool of blood but what seemed like sulfur filled the tub.

"How did you know?" I asked, my finger pointing at the tub. The two were looking at other stuff in the room.

"Sulfur?" Burnham asked.

I nodded, "When I was here it was filled with blood."

"It's a serial murder," He replied.

"Don't feed me your bullshit again," I pushed him against the wall, my voice slowly increasing in volume, "MY FIANCE IS FUCKING DEAD!" I didn't realize I was crying until I let go of him. I wiped my tears falling to the opposite walls. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

They exchanged looks and then glared at me.

"What's even your real names?" I asked turning to the wall.

"Sam," It was Agent Howell, "This is my brother Dean, there actually was a serial murder, but over the course of 30 years." I turned back to face Sam.

"What a 50 year old killed my husband, I saw him this morning and he was perfectly fine."

They stared at each other, this time longer.

"What?"

They looked at me and Sam's mouth opened but was cut off by a voice outside.

"Veve!" I peeked out the window to see Caroline trying to pass the cops.

"When I get back I need an explanation." I spun and walked out, the shock finally hitting me and tears stained my face. I ran down the stares, running into my best friends arms.

I fell to the ground with her.

"Are you Ok? We have an extra room you can stay, Matt won't mind." She bombarded me with questions and comments, but all I cared about was crying in her arms. I barely cried and it felt good to feel safe in her arms.

"He's Dead Care," I looked up and met her light blue eyes. She pulled me back to her chest. I didn't try to stop the tears from falling.

"I know, I know," Her voice was soothing and filled the hole in my heart.

"How'd he die?" Matt's statement should of been rude but it came out more shocked. Caroline gave him a glare but I waved her off.

"Murdered, don't know how, found him in a bath of blood" I say with a sob, "I should go back, FBI are upstairs.''

"Want me to come with you," With a smile I shook my head.

"They barely let me go up with them."

She nodded patting my back, "We'll be here when you're done," I nodded walking back upstairs. Sam and Dean were waiting for me, mumbling under their breath.

"Explanation," My eyes fell from Sam to Dean to Damon.

"I think we should go to another room," Sam nodded to go out and I replied with a smile. We walked downstairs to my dining room where they at across the table from me.

"Monsters, Demons, Ghosts, everything," I scrunched my brow, unsure of how to react, " They're real all of them."

"That's not possible-" I cut myself short looking at both of them, serious faces glared back at me, "Damon was not killed by a ghost."

"We think it was a demon," Sam paused, "And you're his next target."

I stared blankly back at them, not being the first to loose eye contact. Sam eventually dropped his head and I did the same.

"Sulfur," Dean said out of the blue, "That tub was filled with sulfur."

"And…"

"And Demons attract Sulfur," Sam responded.

I shook my head, no longer able to listen.

"This is too much."

"Listen, we know you don't true us, but we need you too," This was Sam.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with Caroline and Matt and I'll talk to you tomorrow," My head was dizzy, my face hot.

Dean stepped in front of me.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! You can't tell your friends about any of this."

"Yeah I'm not freaking dumb," I pushed him out of my way and continued to the door.

Caroline covered me in a blanket and walked me to her car. She mumbled something sentimental but I wasn't in the mood.

I cowered in the back corner. For some reason my leg wouldn't stop shaking. I stared out the window and watched as trees clicked past us.

We turned one more time and the car found it's place into the drive way. I wobbled out of the car, tightly wrapping the blanket around me. Caroline was behind me. She opened the door for me and I fell onto the couch, my eyes instantly closing. I heard them talking before Caroline wiped a hair out of my face, then everything went distant.

I awoke to a knocking at the door. Matt was wearing a shirt he was struggling to put on and boxers. Caroline was behind him wrapping a robe around her body. Sam and Dean were at the door and I instantly found my feet.

"Agent's Burnham-"

"And Howell, I know we met at the crime scene," Matt said this in a, move on tone.

"Is Ve here?" I walked next to Matt.

"Hi," I quietly said. I didn't realize it was dark outside, I looked at my watch to see it was midnight.

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked stepping forward.

"We need her, we'll be in touch." He grabbed my wrist, yanking me forward.

"You can't-" Caroline protested but Sam gave me a glaring look.

"No, It;s fine, I'll keep in touch."

They dragged me down the pathway to their car. I didn't understand why I was trusting them so much.

"What's their names," This was Dean.

"Matt and Caroline, What's Going on?" I barely finished mumbling their names before asking the question. Dean started the car.

"Ghouls," Sam said, not taking time to look at my face in awe.

"You've got to be kidding me," I laughed looking to them then out the window, "My best friend is a fucking ghoul?" I turned back to Sam, "I thought you said demons were after me."

"Um, Look's like they just took over your friends," He paused noticing my hurt expression, "I'm sorry," I looked to the ground and curled my knees to my chest. "It looks like there's more than one monster after you," He curled his mouth at the last words unsure of how to say them.

"How many?"

"About 6 as far as we know," He winced making him sound more afraid for me.

"As far as you know?" I rolled my eyes at this statement, "The others are?" I was slightly curious.

"There's 8 Vamps, 2 Werewolves, A Skin Walker, Three Witches and of course the Ghouls and Demons," I stared in shock at his response.

"Crap," Was all I could say.

I didn't realize how tired I was till the conversation dimmed to a silence. The next thing I remember was darkness.

I awoke on a motel bed and the brothers were both wearing plaid. They stared at me and I instantly brought the blanket to my chest.

"What?" I asked after the lack of communication.

"Do you not remember talking," I instantly brought my legs to my chest.

"No," I shook my head as if they haven't heard me.

"John's the only father." Sam started.

"You kept repeating it," Dean finished.

"Who's John?" I asked searching their eyes.

"Our Father"


End file.
